Change the World (His Version of the Story)
by YoseiNoAme
Summary: The art of letting go is such a tricky thing and sometimes it takes a very long time to learn... But waiting in vain is so much harder...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Glad to finish this in time though I had to rewrite this whole chapter b'coz I had it done even before I was able to finish the last chapter of the first part so there's no event organization and it end up not making sense at all.**

 **To those lovely people following my story, I love you much. You are the reason why am I still doing this hence the hectic schedule of my busy life (I might be lying on this part, when I say busy its equivalent to I am watching anime or reading).**

 **Anyway, here's the next part. As you wish, let's all see it on Gray's perspective (it's a challenge to write this though, I'm much better on making Juvia's perspective.)**

 **P.S.**

 **I hope you know the song.**

 ** _Post Post Script_**

 ** _If there will be new readers who haven't read the first part yet, I suggest you read it first not because i want to force you to read it but simply because nothing in this story will make sense without reading that one. ;)_**

 ** _Since you've gone,  
well it seems like everything is wrong,  
And deep inside,  
I know that I've,  
lost much more than pride,_**

Silence...

There was only silence accompanying that deafening sound of the fading footfalls as the figure making them walked farther and farther away. Somehow, it seems like a dream. It must be just a dream but then again, why is that the clenching pain in his chest felt so real?

She's still close enough for him to reach yet she seems so far. There are lot of unspoken words he wanted to say, many things he still wish to explain, but he can't. All he can do is stand there and watch her walk away.

Is it really the end of it? Does their story finally reach its conclusion? Or could this be just some twist on the plot to make things more interesting? If it is, Gray Fullbuster is not enjoying it. Not even a single part of it. How can he when the woman he loves more than anything is now drifting away? What would become of him without her?

All those days they were not talking and she was obviously avoiding him, he endured it. His friends told him to give her some space and time because they both need it. He kept away even though he really wanted to talk to her and hold her close as much as he can. He thought maybe she'll forgive him soon but why is she leaving now?

Was the space he had given her ain't enough?

Just thinking of tomorrow without even seeing her makes him feel so sad. He knew that it was his fault. He was a jerk and he's sorry for it. He's willing to do anything to win her back so why does she need to go away?

How ironic, he's watching her walk away wearing the same dress she was wearing the first time they met. It's like mocking him, telling him all the good things that he's losing. Yeah, there is so much to lose. It might not be so obvious but Juvia Lockser is Gray's everything. All the right things in his life are all because of her. She made everything right by simply waltzing in his life three years ago.

He could still remember what was his life like before she came. He has no direction at all. He's in college but he's not sure what he really wanted to do with his life. He was just going along with flow with his friends. But then she came and he started to draw a plan. Sure at first he can't admit that she was more than a friend but as days turned into weeks and weeks turned months he started to see how special she really is. And with the help of all those idiot bastards – his brother one of them – trying to get her attention, he finally relented. That's one of the best decision he ever made.

He has so many wonderful plans for their future. But what's the use of it now that she's about to leave? He only have it because he have her and he pushed her away. He pushed her too far.

 _Dammit Gray! You're being such a pussy!_ He scolded himself. _She's still there. She's not yet gone. Do something. For once, be a man!_

Easy to say, but what on earth is he gonna do?

Would she even talk to him? The last time he tried, he failed. What would be the difference now?

 _Jeez, screw it all! I can't completely lose her like this._

It must be fate that he run into her in time. If it wasn't for Erza's concern, he wouldn't even know that Juvia is leaving. He was in his apartment feeling sorry for himself when he got the call from his friend and as fast as he can, he came feeling nervous that she might be gone. Good thing she's not, but hell, he just had to be a fucking coward for not saying anything.

But not anymore.

The hell he cares with what would happen; nothing else could go wrong in his life anymore. He just need to take just one more risk and there's really nothing more to lose.

Finally, he felt his feet moving.

 ** _Well, happiness is getting further away,  
Girl ,I miss you more than words can say,  
I need a miracle now,  
so tell me,_**

This is now or never.

He didn't call her name, he just run after her and when she's within reach, he wrapped his arms around her as tight as he can and it felt so good. Being this close to her again is like finding an oasis in the middle of a desert. It feels like breathing again after being deprived of air for so long.

He felt her stiffen so he held her tighter. This could be his last chance and he wants to savour it. Just holding her like that made him feel like he can fly or that he can do everything as long as she's by his side. How he wished he could be the man she used to think he was so there's no need for him to feel like any moment he could die. It's just so hard to think that any moment she'll finally say her final goodbye.

And if this really the end of them, he at least want to make it right. Of course it won't be easy, but he's willing to try.

"Juvia," he breathed her name like it was his very life depends on it. "Do you really need to go?" he's not one for tears but there's a strong urge from deep within him to do so as he waited for her answer.

"Please," she said in a weak voice. "Don't make it much harder than it already is. Juvia must do this. Juvia needs to find herself once again – she had lost herself far too long because of Gray."

When she tried to get out of his hold once again, he let her just so he can face her and he can see her eyes. Those cat like blue eyes that he can get lost to anytime. "Can't I help you find yourself? Can't you give me just one more chance?"

The loneliness in her eyes and the determination that lies beneath it already told him her answer but it still broke his heart when she said that single word that meant everything for him. "No." She gave him that smile again; the one that seemed to say that they used to have everything and now they are losing it, it's such a shame but it's inevitable.

He never wanted to hurt her but he did. He wants to make her stay but she won't. He had done too much that even Juvia's kind and loving heart cannot forgive him anymore. But he's not giving up. His name is not Gray Fullbuster if he would just give up. He'd been through a lot and had given up too many times before but this is one battle he can't afford to lose. "I love you. I know even how much you hate me now you still love me too-"

"Gray, I'm begging. Just stop. Wasn't it enough that Juvia is slowly dying inside? Do you really have to kill her with what you call love over and over again?" Juvia whimpered. "You might be right, I still love you. It's not like Juvia can close her eyes and when she open it again all the feelings could be gone. Almost three years she wasted her time loving you; it's not that easy to forget." Juvia wiped a lone tear on her cheek. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for Juvia not to throw herself in Gray's arm because her heart missed Gray so much? But Juvia must be strong for herself."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry can't change where we are now."

"I know." He clearly knew but he just can't surrender now.

"Goodbye, Gray."

He didn't know what got into him why he did what he did the moment those words left her mouth, all he knew was, after a long time he finally did something right. The moment their lips touched it gave him a feeling of nostalgia and moments from their past rushed in his memory effectively showing him all that he's about to lose.

If there's one thing he really knew about Juvia, it is that even if she tried to refuse him because it's what her brain was telling her, her body can't really resist him. Just like now. Her hands are trying to push him but her lips are moving in sync with his like they always do.

If she really wants to find herself, he'll let her. She deserves it. But that doesn't mean he will no longer try to win her back. With one of his hands holding her close to him, he used the other to reach inside the pocket of his white coat. Giving his all into that kiss, he gently pushed her hair on her left shoulder and deafly work on placing back the necklace he was holding on its rightful place. When it was secured back around her neck he hesitantly let her lips go.

Juvia looked at him with confusion in her beautiful eyes. "H-How-"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Babe. Go on find yourself. When you did and when you are ready to forgive me, I'll just be here waiting for you," he said trying not to choke. "I'll try to find myself too so that when you come back I'll be ready to show you how much I love you and what you truly mean to me." At that point he wasn't able to control the tears. There's no point at stopping it at all, she will always deserve all his tears down to the last drop he would shed. "I will wait even if it takes forever."

He knows forever is such a big word and not many still believes on it but if it's the span of time he need to take waiting for her to return where she belongs in his heart, he will gladly accept it; for her. For his Juvia.

It's not easy but that's all he can promise. He will wait because he knows he will never be able to let go.

 **And that's it my dear readers! That was tough but at least I manage to pull something out from my jumbled brain! It's not much but still... I hope you like it and don't forget to give me a review! Feel free to let me know what you think about this one!**

 **Sayonara minna-san. Till next time**

 **Yours truly,**

 **YoseiNoAme**

 **One more thing, there might be no updates any time soon b'coz my laptop is begging to have a long good rest after a week of non-stop reading, writing and watching anime. But it still depends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am again my dear readers!**

 **So, I had a wonderful weekend with my family and such amazing experience at the carnival being afraid if I'll make it out alive riding a roller coaster and the round up plate. So far I'm alive and here I am feeling refresh and so much alive that I feel like writing an update.**

 **Just a piece of advice:**

 **If you are going to ride the roller coaster for the first time, don't ever choose the front seat! It almost gave me a heart attack!**

 **How can I change the world,  
Cause I sure can't change your mind,  
Where's the miracle I need now,  
got to get to you somehow,  
Cause I can't change the world,  
I can't change the world,  
No, I can't change the world,  
I can't change the world...**

 _Confused, Gray looked around him but aside from the blinding light in the place where he stood alone made it hard for him to see anything._ _ **Where am I?**_ _He thought to himself. He's very much sure he'd been in that place before. The powdery white substance in his feet looked so damn familiar to him. He could hear the creepy howling of the wind but he can't see anything. And he can't feel anything, he can hear the wind but he can't feel it touching his skin though it seemed to pass him._

 _Slowly, the light faded until there was just enough to let him see where he is. For a moment he was clueless but as the snow around him continues to fall and the planes and slope of the mountain became clearer he realized the he's in mountains up north where he grew up and that substance on his feet was snow._

 _"What am I doing here?" he asked to no one in particular since he's all alone. His voice just echoed in the place though he was sure he just almost whispered. "Weird."_

 _"Gray..."_

 _He whirled around to see who's calling him but there's no one there._

 _"Gray..." the voice called out again._

 _"Who are you?" he was frantically moving around but there's really no one in there with him. The voice kept on calling him and as it goes on it seems to fade like its drifting away or much likely being carried around by the wind he can't even feel. It's creepy. Yeah, he's creeping him out but he's more frustrated to know where it's coming from because it sounds so familiar too just like the place._

 _"Ur!" he shouted out of frustration but just like before, it just echoed around him like he's inside some kind of glass dome and all what he's seeing were just projection of the place he used to know. "Where are you?"_

 _"Gray..."_

 _"Mom?"_

 _The hell is going on? Why was he hearing voices of dead people? Where are they and why can't he see them?_

 _"Mom, Ur. Where are you?" he asked again hoping that maybe they'll answer._

 _Following the direction where the voices came from, Gray walked on the snowy path. That place giving him all the emotions that he really don't want to feel again. In these very mountains he lost too much. When he was just a kid, his mother died trying to save him from the snow storm the he didn't knew was coming that day. His dad died too trying to save them both._

 _"Gray."_

 _Gray went stiff when the next voice came right behind him. When he turned around, his eyes almost rival the size of a saucer. "D-Dad," he stuttered. Standing in front of him was the ghostly figure of his father. He was pretty sure he could see right through him. "W-why are you here?"_

 _His father smiled and instead of calming his nerves like it used to do when he was a small child, that smile made him feel so awful and scared. "We'll take her now Gray."_

 _"What? Take who? Oi old man, answer me!"_

 _But his father just smiled again and to his horror, the wind picked him up and took him away. Then he saw them. His mother, Mika and his adoptive mother, Ur. But who's the girl standing next to them? Gray tried to see her face and he felt panic eat him up. "Juvia!"_

 _Juvia looked at him with her beautiful eyes and he was so terrified to see them staring at him blankly. There's no life in her captivating eyes. "Juvia, why are you here? Mom, Ur. What's the meaning of this?"_

 _"We'll take her now Gray," his mother replied with that kind smile of her but he's not even a bit pleased with it. How could he be pleased when she's saying such stupid thing? "You don't need her anymore, Gray." Ur added and there's nothing else he wanted to do but shake her back to sanity cause he seriously think that they all gone insane. Juvia's still alive so how could take her with them?_

 _"You killed her with what you called love Gray," his father's voice said shrilly. "Just like what your love did to us."_

 _"No!" This can't be happening. They can't take her away. "Juvia," he called her name again. "Come back to me. We'll go back now." He offered her his hand as he took few steps closer to them but every steps he made they seemed to move away. "Juvia."_

 _He sprinted forward to reach her but the wind blew hard and carried them away. "Juvia, no! Juvia." Gray kept on running after them and calling Juvia's name as they keep on drifting and fading away..._

"Juvia!"

Covered in cold sweat and breathing heavily, Gray sat up from his bed. His hand in the air reaching for something that's not even there. "Fuck!" he harshly buried his face in hands as his heart kept on thudding like it wants to jump out of his chest.

Dreams like that had been constantly visiting his sleep and its starting to wear him off. He knew that the bags under his eyes were growing incredibly big but he can't do anything about it. He missed Juvia so bad that it's starting to drive him insane. He no longer knew how to deal with the longing in his heart since she walked away.

During the first week of their initial break up after their heated fight, he could remember that he was somehow proud of how he made her cry until he realized what he really did. For few days he'd been to egocentric to admit what he did but after all his anger was gone he felt like a complete asshole and ended up drowning himself in alcohol like it would solve his problems. In a month without her in his life, he was like a bomb ticking to explode at any moment. He'd been irritable and grumpy as his friend kept on telling him to give Juvia some time to get herself back together because everyone deserves it after such a horrible fight with the one they love. Right now he's most likely on his limit. Three months without her had been hell and just thinking of another day without seeing her is killing him inside.

Every day was torture for him. Sometimes he'll go out with the gang and would try to have some fun, it was somehow effective. For once he was thankful that Natsu's such an idiot that his antics and banters could take his mind away from Juvia's memory. But it's during the night when he would be alone once again that the pain comes back in double. He would usually dream about their moments together or when he's awake he'll find himself staring at nothing reminiscing about their past. He had finally given up pretending to be happy around his friends after few attempts. What's the point when at the end of the day he would still be all alone? And lately the dreams became nasty. He'll see her in his dream but she's always too far. Even in his dream he couldn't touch her. It feels like she's a forbidden fruit he can't have.

"You okay?"

If a look could kill, Loke must have been dead on the spot when Gray looked at him after falling off of his bed. "The hell are you doing here?" he asked his friend that was casually leaning on his door frame.

Loke chuckled and gave him a fake hurt look. "The last time I checked, Gray, my friend, I'm stilling paying my share on the rent. Technically, I still live here," he said. "And what kind of greeting was that? We didn't see each other the whole summer and you'll ask me what am I doing here. Tsk." Loke straightened up, took the chair nearby his bedroom door and brought it right in front of him. Settling down on the chair he asked, "Is that the side effect of no-loving-girlfriend-flu?"

"I seriously have no time for this, Loke. What do you want?"

"You sound so bitter," he chuckled again. "Now I know for a fact that you're not doing well like what the others told me." It was very rare to see his friend Loke to be serious, phenomenally that moment was one of those rare times and Gray wonders what he got to say with that look on his face. "We've known each other for a long time now, Gray. You know how I deal with thing especially when it comes to girls."

And there he thought he was serious. Seemed like he's just going to get a stupid advice on how to forget a girl by means of looking for some hot chicks to bed. "Look, Loke. I do-"

"Let me finish Gray," Loke cut him off not so gently. "If Juvia happened to be any other girl, I'll tell you to just let it go and find someone else who'll fuck you to oblivion till you can no longer remember about your ex. But your Juvia was no ordinary girl. She's one of those girls that one would wait at the end of the sacred aisle. I wasn't there, but they told me what you did to her and I know for a fact how you'd been treating her before the break up. I hate to say it to you because you are actually my best friend but Gray, you're such a jerk and you deserve to lose her so stop acting like it was her who hurt you. Course you're hurting and all, I know that and you know that I can actually relate to you. All I'm saying is, Juvia's trying to fix her life. Why don't you try to do the same? Stop sulking here all day, you're in your final year and the school already started but you haven't attended any of your class yet. Don't you think that it would be much better when one day if she comes back; she'll see you as a man who is capable enough and not the same boy she left. It's okay to forget, I haven't. But you need to still have a life."

"Do you?" he asked. "Do you still hope Aries will one comes back even after all those years that passed?"

Loke smiled weakly. "It sounds lame, but yes. I'm still waiting for her. It's been three years and I'm still waiting and I will keep on waiting even if it takes a lifetime and more. But don't ever do it like me, Gray. I know your parents raised you up properly so don't you ever go around womanizing."

"Like I will ever do that!" he screeched.

"Just saying. Anyway, good job in turning your room into a shrine of your former relationship. One would think Juvia never left and just moved in here." Loke teased looking aroud his room. "I got to go now, heard there's this girl from Margaret. Someone told me he saw Aries there so maybe that girl could tell me something." after that being said, Loke left like nothing had been said between the two of them.

Gray looked around his room, too. And truthfully his room now looks like what Juvia's room in Fairy Hills used to look with all the stuff he brought home after she decided she no longer need them and just left it out on the street for the garbage truck to take. It pained him when he saw her putting out the reminders of their relationship. He's not at all sentimental like Juvia, but the memories he shared with her were precious and not easy to let go. He only then understands how much he broke her. Throwing away everything just like that is no easy task for someone like her who treasures everything.

That day he was about to ask for her forgiveness but after seeing her so determined to move on he lost all his courage like he was a school boy afraid to be scolded for the wrong thing he did. But what scared him the most was the coldness in her eyes like the one in his dream. It's haunting him...

 **Supposedly, this chapter was longer but I decided to change the pattern of how it goes from the first part "The Story of Us" so please bear with this one and let me know what you think of it. You may have noticed the hints of LoRies so if anyone's going to ask me what will happen to them, sad to say I don't know too so let's just leave them on their own devices.**

 **I am tryingmy best to keep Gray's character but it's so hard. To tell you guys the truth he's an enigma to me. I know that in the Manga and anime he's already opening up but still, it's hard to put myself in his shoes. I'm much better on writing Juvia's part.**

 **Anyway to anyone interested and active user of Facebook, I am looking for admins for my pages dedicated to my Fav. Characters: Gray and Juvia. For more info just pm me or just leave a review or you can visit the page. Links on my profile.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **I love you and thank you for waiting for my update.**

 **Love,**

 **YoseiNoAme**

 **3**

 **P.S.**

 **Sorry if there are some errors.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello my lovelies.**_

 _ **I'm so sorry for not posting an update as soon as I can because the past few days had been so hard for me to come up with anything. I know I am not the biggest GaLe shipper but hell if I'm not affected with the last manga chapter that came out last Monday. I read it after posting my last update and I was crying the whole night. Let's all wish that Mashima-sama don't troll us once again with his epic way of making us feel so happy and hopeful because one ship had sail and then he's just going to sink it just like that.**_

 _ **So now please bear with this one.**_

 _ **And before I forgot, thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it! I love you all my lovely fairies!**_

 **Losing you,  
well it's been the hardest thing to do,  
So, I close my eyes and tell myself,  
that somehow I'll survive,**

The heavy curtains blocked the morning sunlight from peeking through his window and Gray wished it could also block the noise coming from the continuous ringing of his door bell. He's wondering who the hell on earth would visit him on six o'clock on Thursday morning. He's just wondering, that's all. He's not that curious to know who was it so he just covered his ears with that fluffy thing that his right hand grabbed beside him. He opened one of his eyes to see what is it and a sad smile cracked his face.

It's Skye, the beautiful big blue bear. His companion for the whole summer that he did nothing but caved inside his apartment doing all what a lifeless man could do. Well, he expected nothing else since half of him seemed to be missing. Half of his heart is miles away from him. "Hello there, baby Skye," he sighed lazily. "Look at how pathetic I am. Talking to you like you would give me an answer."

He buried his face on the teddy bear's belly and completely ignored the noise. Skye smells like Juvia and somehow it comforts him even for just a little bit. That was his routine all summer. Waking up in the morning, gazing on his ceiling then talking to Skye like the way Juvia did when she was still in his life and always teasing him about being a daddy to their first baby. Never in his wildest dream did he ever think that a day would come that he would actually end up talking to the big teddy bear intentionally because of its original owner's absence.

When he won Skye at the theme park he and Juvia went to with their friends on a group date, he never thought that the poor bear would serve as the silent listener to all his frustration about himself. Back then he was just so eager to get the biggest prize from the shooting booth just to annoy Natsu and to have something that would help him calm Juvia down after she got mad at him for forcing her to ride a roller coaster with him. He could remember her fuming that night and not talking to him because he laughed at her after they got off of the roller coaster which she called devious-devil-sent-shit. That was one of those rare times that Juvia actually got angry at him which at first he thought was cute and funny but later on made him feel bad when she started crying...

 _..."That was fun, wasn't it, Juvia?" Gray asked his girlfriend with a face splitting smile plastered on his lips. He can still feel the rush after riding the roller coaster. It was really fun or that's what he thinks. When he looked down on Juvia, she's as pale as a blank paper and looks like she left all her wits hanging on the air. "Hey you okay? Are you still scared?"_

 _"What does Gray-sama think?" Juvia snarled at him. "Juvia told you! She doesn't want to ride that devious devil sent shit!"_

 _"Oh, come on. Don't be so silly. It was amazing."_

 _"Silly?" she hissed. "Gray-sama thinks that Juvia is silly because so far she's still scared to death?"_

 _Gray was about to argue when he noticed that she's actually shaking from fear. "Hey-"_

 _"Don't touch Juvia!" she hissed again in a broken voice. She's crying. "Gray-sama didn't even ask if Juvia wants to be in that roller coaster. Gray-sama just dragged Juvia there not even knowing that she has phobia! Gray-sama is so insensitive!"_

 _Yeah, he didn't know that. She never told him. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know. You never told me."_

 _"You were not listening!"_

 _Some passerbies were starting to look at them and Gray's not comfortable anymore. "I'm sorry J-"_

 _Juvia was not listening. She marched away from him and joined some of their friends on the booth._

 _"Congratulations, Fullbuster. You screwed up," he scolded himself and frantically searched around him. Juvia hardly ever get mad at him but when she does it always take few days before she calmed down and forgive him so he must find a way to make it up to her. That's when his eyes landed on that beautiful big blue bear. He knew how much Juvia loves blue and that she loves things like that. He quickly lined up on the booth where Natsu was also waiting for his turn._

 _"Oh, stripper, you're here too. Where's Juvia?" Natsu said as he noticed him standing behind._

 _"With the others, I see you'll try to get a prize, ash for brain," he chimed._

 _"Yeah, gonna get Lucy that bear," he replied pointing at the bear he has his eyes on._

 _No way will he let Natsu get that bear. "You have to beat me if you want that one. I'll get that for Juvia. It suits her more than Lucy."_

 _"And just what do you mean by that you idiot?"_

 _"You are the idiot one. It's blue so it suits Juvia," he argued. "And I am sure you won't be able to get it!"_

 _"You wanna go popsicle?"_

 _"You bet torch head. I'll win that bear!"_

 _"Not a chance I'll let you!"_

 _And so they fought to get the bear and after almost ruining the entire booth with their mad shooting attacks on the targets, he –Gray Fullbuster – got the beautiful big blue bear. With a mocking smirk he left Natsu holding a regular sized pink teddy bear as a reward for all his effort._

 _He quickly looked around for Juvia and found her standing nearby with Lucy and Bisca. She's still frowning at him when he handed her his prize. "Sorry," he awkwardly apologized._

 _She looked reluctant but just like what he thought she couldn't resist what he got for her. She hesitantly accepted it with a pout on her delicious lips._ Damn! _He thought. It's really hard to control his burning desire kiss her when she's looking like that. "Gray-sama was so mean," she mumbled cutely._

 _He chuckled lowly and pinched her nose. "Stop that," he said only she could hear. "Save that look when we're alone. And I'm really sorry. I was just so excited about the ride. Didn't know you were scared. My bad."_

 _Juvia didn't say anything. She just toyed with the teddy bear's ear, looking everywhere but him. He chuckled once more and lifted her chin so they're looking on each other's eyes. "I love you."_

 _That's Juvia's breaking point. She squealed and wrapped her arms around him. Though it's embarrassing and his face turned beet red, he'd rather have her like that than crying. "So, Gray-sama. What are we going to name her?"_

 _"Name her?"_

 _"Of course. This beautiful big blue bear is Gray-sama and Juvia's first baby so we must name her," she replied enthusiastically like she wasn't mad just a minute ago. That's his Juvia. She's like a beaming sunlight in the bright blue sky._

 _"But you're my baby," he mumbled. "But if you insist, Skye. Let's name her Skye."_

 _"Juvia heard what you said first Gray-sama,right baby Skye?" she beamed on the teddy bear like it can actually understand her. "And Gray-sama is Juvia's baby, too, but Juvia wants to have many little babies."_

 _"Tsk, now that I think about it. I can actually give you thirty babies if you want. All I need to do now is give you twenty nine more cute teddy bears."_

 _"Gray-sama!" Juvia whined cutely. "What Juvia wants are real babies!"_

 _He just softly laughed. "We can talk about that after college."_

 _"Does that mean Gray-sama would stay with Juvia until after college?"_

 _Gray seriously looked at her. "What made you think that I won't?"_

 _Juvia was quiet for a moment. "Well, Juvia was just thinking that one day Gray-sama would g-get tired of Juvia a-"_

 _He didn't let her finish what she was saying. He sealed her lips with his. Damn with all the people looking at them. He didn't what to hear what she's going to say. Just thinking about it scared him to death just the way it scared him when other men are looking at her like she's some piece of meat they want to have. If he can manage it, he won't ever let her leave him or vice versa. She's the most important part of him and he can't afford to lose her. Half of him would die if that is to happen..._

Blinking his eyes, he tried to stop the tears from falling from his eyes. He missed her so much. He knew that it's not bad for a man to cry once in a while but he refused to do so as long as he could manage. He doesn't want to cry more because it made him feel like he's accepting the fact that she's already gone. That she's no longer his.

The fire between them went down on flames and it consumed them until there's nothing's left behind but traces of ashes. There are only memories now and thinking about all the times they'd spent together slowly kills him inside. He wonders if Juvia's feeling the same as him. Does she dreams about him too?

Their love went up so high and now that they're apart. They're falling a very long way down away from each that the process was so painful to bear but it must be felt. He knows that in real life, time machines don't exist and so he can't go back in time to fix what he have done. But at least he knew that he can do something about his present to prepare him in the future. The next time he meet Juvia again, he won't let the same flame burn them again to the grounds.

When they meet again he promise to do anything so he could be whole again and that would be only possible if she's back in his life again. He will work hard to deserve her once more.

 **There you go!**

 **I know its short, but I promise to update as soon as I can. Maybe 20 hours from now or so. Depends on what's going to happen tomorrow.**

 **I am so sorry if it's the only thing that i can come with right now. My brain's is not in good condition right now and i got a little fever so I'm really not supposed to be up so late.**

 **I'll love to hear what you think about this one so if you got time, kindly leave a review.**

 **I love you so much guys!**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **YoseiNoAme**

 **P.S.**

 **If anything, you can blame Mashima-sama for my jumbled mind condition.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello my lovelies!_**

 ** _Just as promise here's an update!_**

 ** _But first, let me thank those who wished me well, I'm still not feeling so good but I'm not one to stay in bed whenever I am sick or something. I usually move around wrapped with my blanket._**

 ** _Now, I just want to know if there are Filipinos reading my story. I want to ask if anyone is interested to have a tagalong version of '_** **The Story of Us'.** ** _If you think it would be cool just PM me or leave a review below!_**

 ** _P.S._**

 ** _Please bear with this one. I'm really straggling to put myself in Gray's shoes so I'm not really sure if I got this right!_**

 ** _P.P.S_**

 ** _I always forgot this part. So let me add this one after neglecting it for so long._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I do own it, I assure you all ships probably sailed long time ago. But sadly I don't own it. Fairy Tail is just so amazing and that is all thanks to Mashima-sama!_**

 **Well you gave me heaven,  
then you took it away,  
Girl, I miss you more with each passing day,  
I need a miracle now,  
so tell me...**

"How are you, Gray?"

From looking at his hands toying on Skye's ear, Gray lifted his bored gaze to his friend, Erza Scarlet. She's sitting on the single couch in front of him. "I'm fine he said nonchalantly. If it wasn't his fear for his own life he wouldn't have opened his apartment door when he learned that it was her and Natsu along with Lucy buzzing his door bell nonstop. He never had any plan on answering the door at all but Erza called him on his cell phone and threatened his very own existence.

Erza look intently on him and repeated her question. "How are you, Gray?"

A little bit annoyed he looked back on her; from his kitchen he could hear Natsu and Lucy teasing each other while making themselves at home as always. It irked him, not the fact that they're ransacking his refrigerator but their flirting. "I told you I'm fine."

"How are you, Gray?"

Trying to control his anger, Gray gripped the teddy bear in his hands tighter. "Fine, you wanna hear the truth? I'm not okay!" he snapped. "You should have known I'm not okay. Do you really have to ask?"

"Now you're talking," she smiled kindly on him. "It helps a lot when you talk it out with a friend. You really don't need to keep it to yourself. I know I can't do anything to lift your pain, but at least I'm willing to listen. You got friends Gray and you don't need to play it cool in front of us. We are very much aware you're not doing well that's why we're here."

"I just want to be alone."

"And do what? Drive yourself crazy talking to that teddy bear of yours?" she eyed the cute bear in his arms and even before she can hide the pity in her eyes he already saw it. He can't actually blame her for that. She was there when he saw Juvia putting away all the things that reminds her of him. She actually helped her bring all those things back there in his apartment.

"I'm not that stupid." He murmured. "I just need time alone. It's just so hard to go out and see people that will remind me of Juvia. I do have plan to go back to school, I'll be attending my classes on Monday so you really don't need to come here and pick me up like a five year old school boy."

"And staying here doesn't remind you of her?" Erza looked dejected. "Gray we are all well aware that you two stayed here most of the times and who knows which part of this apartment you two hadn't use to have sex."

"Loke's room. We never did it there." Erza visibly cringed on what he said that almost made him smile. Almost. "And it's not having sex. It's making love. That's two different things."

Erza wanted to smack Gray so bad but think better of it. This man needs something better than a hard punch on the face. "See what I'm talking about? You're not yourself anymore. You can't just stay here and mourn."

"There's really no need to preach, Erza. Loke already gave me his piece. I'm not in need of another one." Was it so hard to give him few more days? He just have to ready himself to what is waiting for him when he returns to the loud outside world. Not that he never went out the past few months but he always go out alone. And this is exactly what he was avoiding. The questions. He knew his friends mean well but it's just hard to act normal when he's not okay at all. He doesn't want them to see him like that. He don't want to see the looks in their eyes like the one that was in Erza's eyes just a minute ago. "I know you're just concerned but you can't force me when I really can't go back to my usual self and it's some way acting cool. Nothing's cool about what's happening to me. I just lost the girl I love. The only girl i wanna spend my whole life with after all the shit that happens to me. And I'm not acting like this just simply because I'm hurt. I'm like this because I regret all the stupid things I've done to her. I'm angry to no one but myself because I know I was a jerk!"

"Gray-"

"Just few more days," he breathed. "Just give me a little more time to gather up some strength so I could face all of the people that going ask how I had been. I'm just feeling unwell right now, but I made up my mind. I'm going to try and change so I could be a better man."

"You really don't need to change a lot man," Natsu suddenly butted in. "You are fine the way you are. It sound so gay but if you try and change anything that won't be you at all and a different Gray would be really boring. Just try to improve some of your attitude. And don't look at me like that," he snorted when Gray gave him a freaked out look. "I know you think I'm an idiot and I think you are a much bigger idiot than I am."

"And just what do you mean by that," he scorned. He couldn't help it. It's already in his and Natsu's nature to always clash in everything. But he would never admit it that when Natsu put his mind on it he could actually make sense sometimes.

"What I mean is-"

"What he really wanted to say is," Lucy cut her boyfriend off. "You are perfect the way you are, Gray. You don't actually need to undergo such a major change. Juvia loved you for who you are, you just forgot to treat her well. So, maybe when she comes back, oh how I hope and wish that one she will come back, try to be more affectionate not only when it's just the two of you. Juvia wants you to show to everyone that you care. And please, pay more attention to thing that she's saying. Look at where it leads you."

Erza and Natsu nodded their head in agreement.

Gray sighed. How is he going to explain to his friends that he actually tried to pay much more attention to Juvia whenever they were together? But it's just so hard when all he could think about whenever she's too close was how good she felt so close t him. When she was talking he can't help but only focus on how graceful her mouth moves or how cute she looks whenever she made a certain expression that he completely ignore whatever she was talking about. There are times that he actually listens to her but his mind always focused on how angelic her voice is that he would end up not understanding anything. That sound so not him but that's what in his head whenever they're together. It took all his effort to control his emotion around her and he's not one to put it into words that's why he always showed it physically. He knew talking was not his forte when it comes to telling how he feel so he just showed it to her in another way.

And they say he's a jerk for not taking her out on a date often. Well, maybe he was and to add on the list of his flaws, he was just being selfish. He didn't want to always go out with her on a date in a fancy restaurant or take her out to watch a movie because she would always dress up so nice that it would catch other men's attention and he hates it. Juvia was his and no one was supposed to look at her like some piece of delicious meat that's why if he could help it they just stay indoors doing what not just so he could make sure no one's looking at what was his like they want to take her away. He actually monopolized the people she hangs around with. He made sure of it that the only friend she has were his friends too so no one will get to her without him knowing it. He couldn't count anymore how many guys from Magnolia University had tasted his knuckles because they made a mistake of smiling or talking to her in a way he didn't like. Since they started their relationship he slowly realized those things and became selfishly possessive to the point that it's already making Juvia unhappy because she couldn't understand him. Because that's what he is, a bastard that couldn't properly express what he wants. He's really not good in things like that because he was so used in pushing people away just because he's scared that one day they would just leave him too. Seemed that what he had been avoiding for a long time happened already and there's no one to blame but him.

And just like what he thought it would feel, it hurts like hell.

Snapping fingers in front of his face brought his attention back to his friends. "You're spacing out Gray!" Natsu chimed so loudly it made him to punch him to silence. "You look like a fool."

"And you're an idiot!" he retorted.

"At least I'm not broken hearted!"

"You!" he quickly stood up and aimed to punch him when Erza caught both of them.

"Quit it you, too!" she gave them a death glare. "If you really need few more days, then fine. But if you don't show up on Monday..." she trailed off and let the threat hanging on the air and Gray clearly understands it.

If he doesn't show up on Monday, he's dead.

"I'll be there Monday morning."

"You better be there," Natsu said. "I missed giving you a morning punch."

Lucy glared at Natsu before she faced him and gave him a kind smile. "See you on Monday Gray," after saying those words he dragged Natsu out of his apartment to make sure that he wouldn't try and pick a last minute fight with him.

Erza just gave him a nod and followed their two friends.

Somehow he couldn't help but be envious of Natsu. Sure he's an idiot, but at least he can freely show Lucy how he felt whenever and wherever they are. Natsu never gave a shit if people are looking at him as long as he is happy and no one's complaining about it.

He sighed.

Be more affectionate.

Pay more attention.

Maybe he could actually do that.

For Juvia – no – for both of them, he would do that.

He took Skye from his side and pinched her plastic nose. "Don't worry, Skye. I'll get your mommy back to us. I will do everything to win her heart back so we could start a new happy life together."

 **There you have it. It's short but I hope you like it.**

 **I know that there are some grammatical errors in here but it can't be help because that's what would fit to the flow of the story so please excuse me for it. And if there are spelling errors, forgive me. I didn't reread my work.**

 **I would like to know what you think about this so if you have time please give me a review!**

 **Love you lots,**

 **YoseiNoAme**

 **P.S.**

 **Maybe I'll post again tomorrow and it might be the last chapter for this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And baby,  
so sad that you have to leave me,  
just so you can find yourself,  
And it's so sad that you just can't see,  
I love you more than life itself,**

 **CCC**

 **Ω**

They say life doesn't allow us to go back in time and fix what had been done in the past, but it does allow people to live each day better than the last. For Gray Fullbuster, that's not the case. Sure he can't go back in time though he wished that life has a rewind button. He knows it's futile but that doesn't mean that his mind would stop thinking about a certain bluenette every now and then. Each day for the past year he always thinks of her and sometimes when he closed his eyes he could still picture her smiles in his head. He's worst enemy will always be his memories.

Yeah, it's been a year without her in his life and some author from a book he was forced to read said that breaking up could be quite the emotional roller coaster ride and just know that when the ride is over and you've gotten it all out of your system, it's okay to move on. That man had no idea at all how easy to say those words but for the ones like him who experience a serious heart break it's a fucking suicide. You can't just move on just because you wanted to. It takes time.

When you truly love someone you can't just unlove them. Sure he knows that Juvia has to go away to find the piece of herself that she lost because of him but it doesn't stop the pain in his chest every time that he thinks she might not come back. It couldn't lift the fear in his heart that she might find someone else who is much better than him.

One year without her and still he can't let go, not that he actually has a plan to do so. His friends tried to convince him to find someone else but he refused. He needs nobody else. No one else could replace Juvia in his heart. She was the only one who was able to melt the wall of ice he built around his heart using her unwavering love and cheerfulness and he won't let anyone touch his heart again the way she did. She would forever be the one and only warmth in his heart.

A knock on the door snatched him out of his trance and even before he could say a word his foster older sister, Ultear, entered his room. "Are you ready? You wouldn't want to be late on your graduation day."

"I'll be done in a minute."

"Okay. Meredy and I will be on the car. She's much more excited than you are," she said then left his room.

Dear him, he's finally graduating and soon he'll start a new chapter of his life. Another chapter without Juvia in his life. He sighed and stood up from his bed. His friends are probably on the graduation venue already and he won't hear the end of it if he's late. They might all be excited and happy about the graduation but Gray can't find it in him to be completely happy about it. How could he when the biggest reason why he wanted to have this day is missing in the picture.

He opened his closet to get the paper bag containing his gifts for his friends that are graduating along with him. Erza forced him to buy something for everyone because according to her that's the right thing to do. He lazily took it out and on the process a small velvet box was dragged out along with it and it fell down with a thud on the floor.

Gray just stared on the box for a whole minute thinking how on earth it end up there when he was sure that he hid it on the farthest corner of his closet. Meredy must have sneaked in his room and found it. That girl really can't keep her nose from other people's business. He snatched it up and opened it to make sure that the small treasure in it is still there and undamaged.

A simple white gold engagement ring with a rain drop shaped sapphire stone surrounded by twelve small diamonds on top of it met his eyes. It was supposed to be his gift for Juvia for their second anniversary. That very ring was the reason of all the shit that happened between them. He could still remember the day he bought it. It was the day he saw Juvia with Gajeel...

Ω

 _Gray sighed as he waited for the train he's riding to stop at Magnolia train station. He's tired from the trip up north and he wanted nothing else but to go home, jump on his bed and go to sleep or if he's lucky Juvia could be there waiting in his apartment, he could have a good massage. Thinking of her, he fingered the little box in his pocket and a small smile curved on his lips. He might be tired from the long trip but what he got for Juvia worth it all. He's sure she'll be static once he give her the ring he commissioned his mother's jeweller to personally make. He's planning to give it to her on their second anniversary but it is still months away. The jeweller just finished it earlier than the time they talked the ring would be ready so he took it. He just need to hide it carefully so Juvia wouldn't find it and ruin the surprise._

 _He sprang off of his seat when the train stopped and was among the first to leave the train. It's raining outside so he decided to take shelter on a near shed and waited for a cab. He could hear people beside him whining about the rain and in his head he thinks they are all foolish. Why would they complain about something so natural yet amazing. Didn't they know that rain is too important? Its water and water is significant for survival._

 _He loves the rain. He loves how it seemed to soften the outline of everything. Whenever it rains the world becomes softly blurred and feels like he could just melt into it. And it reminds him of the woman he loves so much. Juvia. Rain._

 _He's been standing there for almost ten minutes, hand in his pocket to make sure that the ring is safely there when his eyes caught a familiar shade of blue. When his eyes followed the figure of the woman walking under the rain he proved it to be Juvia._ What is she doing here? _He asked himself. Did she found out that he left the town this morning?_

 _But she seemed to be not waiting for him because she's walking on the direction of the hotel near the station. What is she going to do in a hotel?_

 _With a frown he walked in the rain and followed her. He entered the hotel lobby as she was climbing the stairs, her melodious voice hanging in the air. He quickly followed after her but he wasn't quick enough to see which room she went to. He thought about knocking on every door in the floor but think better of it. He went back down stairs to the reception area. He asked the attendant which room Juvia took and after explaining that he is her boyfriend he got the room number from the man who was giving him suspicious look like he's some criminal that would do something bad._

 _He hastily went back upstairs and knocked on the door the attendant gave him. He waited for a moment before the door opened but it wasn't Juvia standing in front of him and it was a person he least expected to see. Maybe the hotel attendant gave him the wrong room number._

 _There standing in front of him was a tall muscular man with multiple piercings everywhere and a long messy black hair and to top it all, he's only wearing boxers. "Who is it?" Juvia's voice came from inside the room and it froze him on the spot. What is she doing in a room with a near naked stranger?_

 _"I ain't sure but this dude 'er looks like yer boyfriend," the man answered looking at him with a measuring look like he's sizing him up._

Who the hell is this man? _Gray asked himself again and a lot of things were running in his head. An uncomfortable feeling is starting to build inside him._ Calm down Gray, _he told himself._ It's just some thug that Juvia might be friends with; _he tried to reason with himself though anger and jealousy is starting to eat him up._

 _But when Juvia came in his line of view all the reason he has in him vanished. She only has a small towel wrapped around her obviously naked body and there beside her is a man nearly naked as well. "Gray-sama!" Juvia looks shocked. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _There was venom in his voice and Juvia quickly noticed it. Sure Gray is not one to show any emotion in front of anyone but Juvia perfectly knew when he is jealous and it was never good when he is actually jealous. "Gray-sama, it's not what you think. Ga-"_

 _"And what do you think I am thinking?" he snarled, the defensive tone in her voice didn't go unnoticed. He forcefully grabbed Juvia's arm. His sole intention was to take her away from the man beside her but said man quickly pushed Gray away._

 _"Careful there man. If ye think I'll let ye touch her like that in front of me, ye can think again."_

 _If anything, those words just fuel the flame of anger burning inside him. Who the hell is this man to think that he could tell him how to deal with his own girlfriend? "Is that so? Well let me just tell you that I am her boyfriend and I can do whatever I want to do with her. And you got no say on how I will treat her!"_

 _"Like I care who ye are, asshole," the pierced man growled at him. "And ye better hold your tongue. I got no likin' for talk shits like ye!"_

 _Gray's patience snapped and he completely lost control. Like he give a fuck if he likes him or not. Next thing he knew he was throwing punches on the man and he was doing the same while Juvia tried to stop them to no avail. He's too furious with just the idea of her being with another man and Juvia's obvious protectiveness towards the heavily pierced man did nothing but to infuriate him more._

 _If it wasn't for the hotel security coming up to stop them who knew what could have happened. He left angry and feeling betrayed. The fact that Juvia didn't come after him hurt him more. He couldn't figure out why she would stay with that man and not with him?_

 _And the most that made his blood boil was the very idea that Juvia is cheating on him._

 _How could she do that to him? Ain't he enough for her?_

 _He didn't went home and spend his night at the local bar down town, drowning himself to anything strong that would make him forget that Juvia is with some other guy. All night he was thinking of all the wrong things Juvia could be doing on his back all the time they are not together while he gripped the velvet ring box in his hand very tightly and when the next day came all shit happened._

Ω

Gray gradually closed the box and put it back inside the closet.

It's true that people regret things they do out of anger, said things that cannot be taken back. He knew that it's over now and that Juvia is way too far from him but sometimes he couldn't help but to wonder what could have happened if they didn't broke up. What would it be like if they are still together?

The past months of his life contains lot of what ifs.

What if she never leaves?

What if she's still there every time he wakes up in the morning?

What if he never said the words he said?

What if he had been a better man?

What if he never took her for granted?

What if he had been more reasonable?

What if he had been braver and chased after her?

He could not understand how those two words keep his mind all muddled most of the time. Just two futile words that when you put together side-by-side could have the power to haunt someone for eternity and drive a man to insanity.

They had so many plans, so many dreams to fulfil together. Maybe if she's there with him for that special day they would be doing what they promised and planned to do for that day...

Ω

 _Musky scent of sex and sweat lingers in the dimly lit room as two naked bodies tangled on the sheet above the bed. Both breathing heavily after having such a wonderful mind blowing sex. "Juvia wish that we could always stay like this, together," the blue haired beautiful girl said as she deftly traced invisible patterns on the man's naked chest._

 _"What do you mean?" Gray asked with his hands busy caressing his girlfriend's hair. How he love those unique shade of blue locks. And how he loves the way she smells just after he claimed her. Her scent mixing with his own. It's intoxicating._

 _"Like this, Juvia and Gray-sama always together."_

 _"You talk like you are going to be away," he said as he pulled her closer to his naked body, his embrace going tighter._

 _Juvia let out a sigh. "You know, Gray-sama, after graduation – well that's not yet coming until next year but – Juvia must go back home."_

 _"Aren't you home yet?" he mumbled. "Didn't you say I'm your home so where exactly are you trying to say you're going after graduation?"_

 _"Gray-sama," Juvia said like she's talking to a child. "You do know that Juvia originally came from Oak Town right? Juvia must go back there. She got responsibility to her family's company."_

 _Sure he could recall her saying something about her family owning a business in Oak Town and that her father somehow managed to acquire a shipping company before passing. Juvia is an only child thus she needs to someday manage what her parents left behind for her. "Didn't you mention before that your uncle is managing your parents' business?" he asked, the course of their conversation making him uncomfortable. To him it sounded like Juvia is trying to tell him she's going away._

 _"But Uncle Metalicana can't do that forever."_

 _"What exactly are you trying to say?"_

 _Juvia looked up on his face and just like what she expected; Gray's face showed annoyance. He never liked topics like this. But they must talk about this at some point. "Juvia has responsibilities. Juvia's mother did everything to keep the company so Juvia must do her best too. What Juvia is trying to say is, after graduation she's going back to Oak Town to take over the company. That's what Uncle told Juvia when he sent her here to study." She explained. "And when that time comes we won't be together all the time like this. We would be separated somehow though Juvia really don't like the idea." A sad smile formed on her lips. "Juvia's not even sure if she will still have Gray-sama by that time."_

 _Gray abruptly lifted himself to lean on the head board of his bed and looked down on her. "The hell are you talking about?" he frowned at her. His eyes flashing with irritation. "What made you think that I would not have you when that time comes?"_

 _"Is Gray-sama saying the he would still want to be with Juvia after graduation? Aren't you going to get tired of Juvia?"_

 _"Who the fuck put that idea in your head? Of course I would still have you, Juvia. And why on earth will I ever get tired of you? Sure, sometimes you are crazy but that's what made who you are...Urgh. This is bullshit. You're making me say things that I won't usually say."_

 _Juvia just look at him for a moment like she's processing what he said. "Does that mean Gray-sama actually wants to be with Juvia for a long time?"_

 _Seriously? What the hell is inside his girlfriend's head? Did he ever do something that made her think he doesn't want to be with her? Didn't she know that just thinking about losing her could drive him mad? "Juvia," he said sternly. "I don't know what are you thinking but aren't we together for long now? If I ever have a plan of leaving you or that if I am to ever get tired of you, don't you think it should have happened already?"_

 _Removing his arms that holding her close to him, Juvia sat up and stared directly in his eyes. Deep, dark cobalt meeting cerulean obs. "Juvia have her doubts," she softly said. "There are times that she thinks that anytime Gray-sama will leave her that is why she stopped fantasizing what would it be like to be with Gray-sama in the future. What important is the present that Juvia still have Gray-sama in her life."_

 _He could feel the tightening of his chest as he watched tears fell down on her eyes. Was he that apathetic not to know that she still have those kinds of insecurities about their relationship? Well, lately they'd been fighting more and more because of things that seriously out their hands and they spend less time together because of their stupid class schedule but he never knew that Juvia actually doubt what they have. "Babe," he said gently. He hates it when she cries. "I'm sorry," he pulled her to him for a tight embrace. "I didn't know you're feeling that way but I assure you, I'm not going anywhere. Don't you know that I can't lose you? I'd been through a lot and losing you might just end me. I didn't let you step in my life just so I could let you walk away one day. "_

 _This woman really has the power to put him from zero to ten just by looking at him. It's not so obvious but if Juvia put her mind on it, she could make him do things for her. But no, she's not like that. She always considers what he wants and where he is comfortable. It's very rare for her to force something into him even if sometimes she's not okay with it. She's so selfless when it comes to him._

 _"Juvia is sorry too. It's not like she don't trust Gray-sama," she said in between tears. "It's just that, Juvia is afraid."_

 _"There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going anywhere. You know I love you. You are the only one for me, Juvia." He knows how much she loves to hear those words from him but he doesn't often say it just because. He's not one for cheesy speech all the time, that's not his thing._

 _She just smiled at him before leaning in for a kiss. It was just a chaste kiss at first but it slowly turned into a needy one. His hands started to seek the secret places of her body that only he had ever touched. He heard her moan when his hands found her breast and she moved to straddle him, her hand in his hair. But then she pushed away. He tried to follow her lips but she pinned him on the headboard. "But seriously, Gray-sama, when the time comes Juvia must really go back? What would be our set up then? It's already difficult now with just our different schedule, what more when we are towns apart?"_

 _"You know I'm not one to quit when things get tough. We could make it work," he said trying to reassure not only her but him as well as he tried to pull her back. "I also got responsibilities with what my folks left behind but I'm already thinking about staying here in Magnolia for good and just transfer the office here instead upstate. It's actually more practical to have it here since this place is much more economically advance than up there. Come to think of it, can't you just do the same?" Funny how their intimate moments just moments ago suddenly turned into planning for their future._

 _Juvia adjusted herself on top of him and it made him groan. He could perfectly feel her aroused womanhood brushing on his abdomen and he doesn't know how she could still keep on talking about businesses right now when it is very much clear that they both need some loving."Juvia needs to discuss that with her uncle first and actually my main concern is the Galene. Juvia can't just move the Galene's business affairs here in Magnolia. It's impractical," she said giving him a look that telling him to stay put._

 _"Then I'll settle down in Hargeon."_

 _"If Gray-sama is just saying it to end the discussion he could try harder than that."_

 _"But baby I am hard," he whined and to prove his claim he took her hand and guided it to feel him. "Can't we talk it in the morning?"_

 _"No," Juvia insisted though her face could rival a tomato as her hands gripped him just the way he always wants her to touch him. "And now that Juvia thought of it, Gray-sama needs to meet Juvia's Uncle because he is dying to meet you." She said trying her best not to give in with his playfulness._

 _Gray sighed and cupped her face when she retracted her hand that was touching him. "And now that you mentioned it, how come that he never visits you?"_

 _"He's busy. He's running three businesses on the same time that's why Juvia really need to finish her studies so she could help him." she replied fidgeting above him that only made him want to stop their conversation and just make love with her senselessly._

 _"Then how am I suppose to meet him?" and how on earth a man who is miles away could be such a cock block. "You already meet my stupid foster brother, how come I haven't met any of your family?" Lyon meeting Juvia was one of Gray's most hated event that ever occurred in their lives. He just gained another man after her and he didn't like it._

 _"Uncle Metalicana is so busy, but he's son, Juvia's cousin is coming to visit, just not sure when. You could meet him and Uncle said that he would only come over here on the day of my graduation so maybe that would be the only time you two can meet because we can't actually pay him a visit. He's always on trips."_

 _"If that's the case, can we please move on to what I really need right now?" he breathed heavily._

 _Juvia pouted and gave him a peck. "Not yet, what about Gray-sama's family? You do have an older sister right?"_

 _Gray groaned once again. "Yeah, Ultear and I seriously hate her right now. She's working for the government and she's actually on a long business trip somewhere that I didn't even bother to ask. She is actually dying to meet you because Lyon won't shut up about you but she got no time. But if you say I can meet your uncle on our graduation then I'll make Ultear to promise to be there, too so you two could meet." And it could be the perfect time to formally ask Juvia's uncle for her hands in marriage he inwardly thought_

 _Sounds like a plan now he needs to get down on business or he'll sure have blue balls when morning comes.._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Really," he grunted. "Can we now go down into our own business here?"_

 _Juvia giggled and attacked him with her little playful kisses. "Juvia loves you Gray-sama."_

 _"Ow come on, say it," he chuckled making his hands move to touch the underside of her breast. "I love you, say it."_

 _She smiled and gave him a literally breath taking kiss. "I," she bite on his lower lip then slipped her tongue inside his mouth, God; she's so good in that. "Love," she said before sucking on his tongue. "You," she said letting go of his lips with a wet sucking sound. "I love you."_

 _"I love you, too."_

 _With that being said, Gray grabbed Juvia's shoulder and was quick to roll them over and once he's on top of her, he immediately attacks her neck with hungry kisses that caused her to moan his name. He really likes it when she said his name in that very erotic way. It aroused him more._

 _Everyone knows how much Gray Fullbuster hates to be physically close with anyone but the case is very different when it's Juvia who is touching him especially when she's doing it with all her might like her very life depends on it. She is the only one who makes him feel like he needed to be touched in every way possible._

 _He growled when he felt her hand gripped his hardened member once again. If she continues to touch him like that he might just burst. "Juvia—" he harshly breathed her name when she rubbed him expertly, her fingers brushing on his hot flesh. Desire was surging in his being like it was the first he was this close to her and the need to be inside her was maddening._

 _Giving in to what his body craves for, Gray seized Juvia's hand and pinned it on top of her head using one of his hands while the other guided his manhood directly into her core. Both of them let out moans of pleasure once he was completely embedded inside her. He didn't move for a moment and just let himself feel how hot and tight she is. She's still as tight as ever even with all the times he had made love with her. It seems like she was made that way just to fit him._

 _When he started to move he did it fast and hard. He could save gentleness for later. What he really need as for that moment was to have his way with her and seek his pleasure in her body. He was chanting her name like a mantra as he slammed in and out of her heavenly core and she was calling his name every time he hit her on the right spot. Every sound she made was like music to his ears and it only encouraged him more to do all his best and bring both at the pleasure's end._

 _They were both breathing hard when they reached their orgasm almost at the same time, their bodies' slick with sweat."Ahhh," Juvia erotically moaned when he slid out of her and she looks so damn beautiful biting her lower lip to avoid making any other noise. "Gray-sama," she called out to him after she catches her breath. "That was intense. You didn't even let Juvia have her fun."_

 _"Your fault, not mine."_

 _"Is that so?" he just hummed to answer her. "Well then, let Juvia make up for it," she purred before biting his earlobe_

 _"Aren't you tired?" he playfully asked, his hands already cupping her bum._

 _"Are you?"_

 _"Hell no," he chuckled then claimed her lips, quickly slipping his tongue inside her delicious mouth. He made sure not to leave a spot untouched while his hand worked on kneading her ass moving down to her shapely legs that he really likes. Those legs, he's sure, can go on forever and it felt so good when it was wrapped around his waist while he makes her scream his name in ecstasy._

 _He felt her hands moved from clutching his hair down into caressing its way to his chest. Her dainty fingers played with his nipples when they found them. She loved doing that, she found it so fascinating to toy with his male nipples telling him once that she can't help doing it and he's not one to complain when it actually felt good and more arousing._

 _He let go of her lips to kiss her jaw but Juvia beat him to that as she eagerly traced his jaw line with her hot butterfly kisses and suck on his skin when she reached a certain spot on his neck. He just groaned and let her have her fun doing so. She always wants to leave marks on his neck or any other part of him that would be visible to anyone to see like she's marking her claim on him. He sharply inhaled when she suddenly bit him and then licked the stinging spot. He was caught off guard that Juvia got a chance to pushed him on his back and straddled him once again, her womanhood brushing sweetly on his hard abdomen. When she leans in for a kiss she didn't go for his lips but directly feasted on his chest. She kissed, sucked and licked her way up to his lips before kissing him again while humping on him._

 _He returned her the favour by slowly massaging her breast the way she wanted it when she's in the mood for some sweet loving. He gave extra effort on rubbing her nipples 'till they were like hard pebbles on top of her soft mounds. Slowly he moved his hands in between her legs and he openly moaned when he felt her core dripping wet with her love juices._

 _A sly smile lifted the sides of his lips when Juvia arched her back when he inserted a finger inside her as his thumb teased her clit. "G-Gray-sama...ah-"_

 _"Hmmmmm, you like that baby?"_

 _"Ahh...yes, uhmmm."_

 _God, she looks so beautiful that he just wants to plunge inside her so deep. But instead of doing what he's thinking he just added one more finger inside her and massage he inner wall. It's so soft and hot. Juvia writhed on top of him and she's looking at him with burning lust in her eyes but there's something else; defiance. She smiled evilly on him before gripping his hands tightly and pushed it away from her body. "What a-"_

 _"Shhhh, Gray-sama, it's supposed to be Juvia's turn to have fun so let her have it."_

 _Juvia kissed him deeply before moving down on his crotch and his eyes rolled when she abruptly took his manhood in her mouth all the way down her throat. "Fuck!" he hissed and he almost stopped breathing when Juvia hummed and the vibration of her throat almost sends him over the edge. He could see the devious smile in her eyes and he knew that he's in trouble. She sucked him good as his hands held her head, his fingers tangled on her silky hair._

 _He was so into that blow job and he's nearing his release when Juvia suddenly stopped. "Do you like it, Gray-sama?"_

 _"Juvia, stop teasing okay?" he moaned and Juvia just giggled. She cupped him in her hands and slowly teased him more and every time that he was close she would stop."Juvia, Dammit!" he growled and tried to pull her but she evaded him and shook her head._

 _"Be patient, Gray-sama," she said in a very sexy voice that almost undid him. "Good things come to those who wait."_

 _"I can't wait!"_

 _She just chuckled as she got a hold of him once more and guided his hardness to her core. He moaned when their sexes touched but that's all she did. She just teasingly let their sexes touched as she hummed on top of him without letting his hardened member inside her. He could just simply plunge inside her but he doesn't want to ruin her moment. "Juvia please..."_

 _"Please what, Gray-sama?"_

 _He growled but a smile almost slipped on his lips. "I need to be inside you."_

 _"Hmmmmm."_

 _"Please baby, just fuck me already."_

 _"You can ask better than that," she moaned with her eyes shut tight._

 _"Please, I need to be inside you now."_

 _She just hummed again and lean on him for a kiss before letting him finally slide inside her glorious sweet core. Both of them moaned in their kiss when he's deep within her and started to move. His whole room was filled with their heavy breathing and coarse whispered words till they both climaxed for the third time that night._

 _After their exhausting activities Juvia quickly fell asleep in his arm with a sated smile on her lips that he admires so much. God knows how much he adores her. Despite their nocturnal activities that should have left him drained he couldn't find any sleep. He just want to stare at her all night and watch her peaceful sleep and from time to time he could hear her call his name in her sleep._

 _"I love you more," he said and planted a soft kiss on her forehead when he heard her say "Juvia love you Gray-sama" in her sleep with a smile on her lips. He pulled her closely to him and breathes in her scent. One day he'll make sure that she would be his in a manner that no one else could take her away from him. When the right time comes he would give his name to her and every one would know that she only belongs to him._

 _Ω_

Gray blinked twice and get out of his memory clouded mind when his cell phone rang. "Gray, what happened to your minute? We will be late!" Ultear scolded him from the other line when he answered the call.

"I'll be down now," he said lazily. "I'm just checking on something."

"Just be quick."

He sighed when he heard busy tone and pocketed his cell phone.

Women.

He would just go now and find some other time to think about the past when no one would be there to burst the bubbles of his treasured memories. Before he hastily left his room he gave it a once over look and went out of his apartment. That place would always remind him of Juvia and he would have his way, he's going to keep it.

He was locking the door when a beautifully wrapped gift on the side of his door caught his eyes. He could feel his heart in his throat when he picked it up. There was a small note attached on the gift that has his name and he was quick to seize it. He didn't want to assume things or give himself false hope but he knew only one person who used that kind of blue gift wrapper.

 _'No regrets, just lessons learned. Congratulation,_

 _Always,_

 _J.'_

That was the simple message on the note that was clearly written by Juvia's hand. He knew it was her hand who scrawled those beautifully curved words. It was short and simple but for him it means everything. He was clutching it like it was a life line. He scanned the hall way outside his apartment and no one is there. He wanted to see her, he needs to see her. But there's not even a sign that someone had been there aside from the gift that is on his hands. It was very quiet that if someone will drop a pin he was sure to hear it. He looked down on the gift on his hands very intently like Juvia might come out from the little box at any moment.

With shaking hands, he unwrapped the gift and found a simple white box that contains a very beautiful snow globe inside. There was a beautiful miniature house inside it and it almost brought tears in his eyes, almost. It was their dream house that Juvia forced him to draw once. At the first look he already knew that it was hand made by none other than Juvia herself. He would recognise her work anytime, anywhere and just the thought of her making something for him after such a long time warmed his heart.

For the first time in the longest year of his life he finally found a flicker of hope that one day Juvia would actually come back into his life. Her simple gift is all the assurance that he needs to know that somehow she still cares.

Her words, it means a lot. Maybe she finally found the piece of her and soon she'll come back to him.

Maybe he could finally start putting their plans into action soon.

Maybe...

 **Ω**

 **It took a long time than I originally planned but I hope you guys like it.**

 **Let me know your opinion by dropping a review below.**

 **Love you always,**

 **YoseiNoAme.**

 **P.S.**

 **Please let me know if there are errors that I missed.**


	6. A Message

**A message from YoseiNoAme!**

 **Hello to you, yes you, the one who is reading this right now.**

 **You reached the end of _Change the World (His Version of the Story)._ If you still want to know what happens next, then I am kindly asking for your patience.**

 **It may takes some time, but I want to invite you to read the beginning of a never ending tale...**

 **Ω**

They were two different people united by the same beating of their hearts. They had a wonderful fairy tale like love story. He was her dreams, she was his warmth. They were the missing part of each other. But not all stories starts with _'Once upon a time'_ and ends with _'and they live happily ever after'_.

Sometimes a beautiful fairy tale could turn into a tragedy.

She loved him with all her heart.

He gave her his whole heart.

She was a bouncing ball of joy and light and he was a man frozen deep inside, together the make an almost perfect love.

But with a sudden twist of fate, they fell apart. From the summit of their love they hit the ground broken and tattered. The fire of their love burned too bright and it caught them into blaze until there's nothing left aside from ashes on the ground. Their foundation was shuttered, there's nowhere for them to lean on and they can no longer hold on.

She had to walk away to keep herself from further pain and try to find a piece of herself that she lost on the way to win his heart, and he promised to wait.

She was a woman broken beyond repair but she found a way out of her distress and learned how to stand on her own feet again.

He was man stripped off of happiness who swore to seek and gain forgiveness and claim back the solace and warmth he once knew.

The book of the past finally closed, the long wait is done. The time has come. Now is the beginning of their story that ought to be a never ending tale...

 **Ω**

 **So what I had for you above is the Prologue of the last part of this story and that one is entitled " _The Never Ending Tale"._ I hope to still hear from you guys. You know how much I love you and how much I appreciate all your reviews and effort on reading my work.**

 **I don't know when I would be able to post the first chapter of the next sequel so I hope you all will be patient.**

 **AND I NEED A FAVOR FROM YOU MY LOVELIES!**

 **Can you suggest a name? Two names actually: a boy and a girl.**

 **I hope you could help me with that one.**

 **Sincerely loving you,**

 **YoseiNoAme**


	7. Sneak Peek

**WHY DOES IT KEEP ON HAPPENING TO ME?**

 **I did check the last one that I posted 8 hours ago before I went to sleep and when I recheck it a while ago it looks like the Post Script I posted on 'The Story of Us'.**

 **It was like HTML note! So sorry for that.**

 **So here's the proper one.**

 **(T_T)**

 **Sneak Peek**

 **ΩΩΩ**

Dark blue eyes like the skies during night time met deep hypnotizing crimson orbs. There's a thick tension in the air as the two people standing in front of each other fought with their intense gaze. No one wants to back down for their prides won't let them be beaten even in a staring competition.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 ** _Yay! Part three is out!_**

 ** _Title: The Never Ending Tale_**

 ** _I hope you guys like it!_**

 ** _Always love you,_**

 ** _YoseiNoAme_**


End file.
